


True Blood Love

by PattRose



Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor, Vampire Discussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, this is a discussion about vampires.  What do Russ and Milt think of vampires?</p><p>There might be more coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Blood Love

True Blood Love  
By Patt  
Summary: Yes, this is a discussion about vampires. What do Russ and Milt think of vampires? 

“Hey Russ, do you believe there could be such a thing as vampires?” Milt asked over dinner. 

Russ looked at him like he was insane and he finally answered, “No, I don’t believe in them at all.”

“You loved the series Angel, you loved the series Moonlight and you loved the series True Blood, so how could you say you don’t believe it could be possible?” Milt asked once again. 

“I never said I didn’t like the idea, I said I don’t believe it could be true. There is a certain amount of mystery and longing that always goes along with vampire stories and they always seem to suck you right into the story. I think what I’m trying to say is I find the storylines a little romantic, if not lonely and sad at the same time,” Russ confessed. 

“You think vampire stories are romantic?” Milt inquired. 

“Are you going to make fun of me now?” Russ wondered. 

Milt smiled and said, “I would never make fun of someone that saw the same thing in a show or movie that I see. Did you feel that way with Blade, Twilight and Underworld?”

“Especially Twilight, because they were so young. They were destined to live a life alone. Well, the ones without mates anyhow. It was just sad,” Russ admitted. 

“But you don’t think that something like that could ever really happen, right?” Milt questioned. 

Russ smiled at his lover and said, “I believe that we all need something to believe in sometimes, but I truly don’t believe this could ever happen. Would you wish it on anyone? Living alone for all of eternity?”

“How would you tell if someone was a vampire or not?” Milt asked. 

“Well, the easiest way would be to feel for a pulse. They haven’t got one. So we would know immediately. Not to mention, I believe they would have a smell about them that would be easily detectable,” Russ explained. 

“Do you check everyone’s pulse every time you meet someone?” Milt replied. 

“Milt, we’re getting off base here. No, I don’t check everyone’s pulse, but I think somehow I would just know,” Russ stated. 

“If someone asked you if you wanted to become immortal, you would say no?” Milt inquired. 

“Of course I would say no, unless you were going to be immortal too. Then I would consider it. The idea of having a forever with you brings a certain amount of happiness to my heart,” Russ said. 

“Have I mentioned lately how romantic you are? That was one of the nicest things you’ve ever said. Even if you don’t believe it could be true,” Milt teased. 

“But if it could be true, I would love to spend eternity with you, Milt.”

“You don’t think you’d grow a little tired of me after about 100 years or so?” Milt joked. 

“Okay, enough of this. What brought this up?” Russ asked. 

“Well, all of the twilight movies are going to be playing again and I’d love for you to go with me to see them,” Milt commented. 

“I would love to. Call it a date,” Russ responded. 

“Have you ever wanted to bite my neck?” Milt asked. 

“Are you forgetting what I did last night?” Russ wiggled his eyebrows. 

“Oh yeah, you did bite me didn’t you? I think you’re a little bit of a vampire. You might just find it romantic enough to suck on me now and then,” Milt kidded once more. 

“I love the taste of you, and actually, everything about you,” Russ said seriously. 

“You are going to get so lucky,” Milt assured Russ. 

“I’m already lucky, babe. Now do you have any more questions about vampires before we go to bed?” Russ joked with Milt this time. 

“I have one last one. If you were, would you turn anyone else into a vampire or just be alone for all of your days?” Milt looked serious but then began to laugh when he saw Russ really thinking on the answer. 

“You little shit. Get in our room before I turn you,” Russ barked as he ran after Milt into the bedroom. 

“So you would turn me?” Milt asked once they got there. 

“Yes, I would turn you. I would have to have you by my side. It’s as simple as that,” Russ stated. 

“I love you, man,” Milt said breathlessly. 

“And I love you,” Russ answered. 

The end


End file.
